NSFW Jackawesome1324 X DustyWing, The Dank Meme
by Winter Darkraven
Summary: Its a Dank Story Of Jackawesome1324 a Youtuber And His Room Mate Dusty


Jackawesome1324 X Dusty_Wing$

It Was a Long Day For Jack He Was Making Videos With His Room Mate Dusty They Work Hard On Videos But The Videos They Make Only Get 21 To 69 Views, Jack Works Hard To Edit And Dusty Well He Is Just There, But Today Is a Special Day, "Buzz" "Buzz" "Buzz"  
Jacks Alarm Clock Want Off And Jack Sit up From His Bed And Said To His Self "Jack Ahhhg Am Going Back To Sleep FUCK THE WORLD" Then Dusty Walked In Jacks Room "Dusty Wake Up We Need To Make a NEW Video To Today :3" "Jack FUCK OFF Am Staying In Bed Today Fgt Pepsi Pepsi" Dusty's Face Turned In To Anger Becouse He Planned a Video "Dusty Get The Fuck Up You Cunt" Dusty Crabbed Jack Jacks Foot But Jack Had a Flashback To When He Had a Vietnam Flashback, Dusty Quickly Let Go Of Jacks Foot, Jack Stop Spazzing At This Point But He Fleet Weird "Jack What The Fuck Did You Do?" "Dusty Nothing i Just Touched You And You Ju-" "Jack Well Now i Feel Ill" Jack Walked To The Toilet And Put This Face Near It Think He Was Going To Throw Up, Dusty Feeling Bad Walked Down Stears To Make Food For Jack And Him, He Made Becon For Jack And Himself But Then He Walked Up Stears Jack Was Gone And He Saw a Note On The Bed And In Raindow Text To Said "Hello Dusty We Got You Tied To a Wooden Chair Made Of Pewdiepie" By The Way It Smelled He Knew Who It Was It Was The Neo Nazi Furries And He Knew Were They Ware Keeping Him. Chapter 1 Jack And Dusty

Dusty Was Getting His Things Then a Car Pulled Up Outside Dusty Was Panicking What If It Was The Neo Furries "PING DONG"  
The Door Bell Want Off Duty Slow Want To The Door And Opened It. . . It Was a Pizza Man Dusty Look At Him And He Looked Back "Pizza Guy Are You Gai Furrfgt?" "Dusty No Am Not Wrong House" The Pizza Guy Just Looked Back And Slowy Walked Back To His Car And Went Away To Find Gai Furrfgt, Later Dusty Went Outside It Was Night Dusty Locked The Door And Step On The Cold Concrete Path He Started To Walk To The Dump Were All Neo Nazi Furry Are As He Got Closer He Started Speed Up But When He Got There All The Furries Ware a Sleep He Slowy Walk Inside And Saw a Door Saying "NOT WARE HE ARE KEEPING JACK :3" He Knew That Was The Right Door He Opened It To See Jack Sitting On a Pewdiepie Chair In a Dark Room Covered With White Frosting Dusty Ran To His Side And Started To Untie Him That When The Sun Was Coming Up And All The Fuurries Ware Waking Up When Jack Was Untied The Furries Saw Dusty And Started Getting There Weapons But Jack Was On His Feet And Picked Up The Chair And Starded To Charge Them With The Piediepie Chair Knocking Them Down One By One They Started To Fall Jack Looked At Dusty " Jack Lets Get Out Of Here It Smeels Of Shit" Dusty Nodded. They Got Home Jack Went To Take a Shower And Dusty Went To The Shops To Get Some Beer Then Dusty Got Back Jack Was Ready Sitting On The Big Couch In The Living Room, Dusty Sat Down Next To Jack They Looked In Each Other In The Eye Dusty Looked Away To The TV And Turned It On "Dusty So How Are You You Did Get Kidnaped" "Jack All They Did Was Cover Me In a White Liquid" Jack Started To Drink a Beer "Jack Ahhg Tastes Like Shit" "Dusty Yeah Shit But Good" "Jack No It Just Shit" "Dusty So Can i Have Your Beer Then?" "Jack Fuck Off Am Still Going To Drink It" They Turn To Look At The TV Again Still Drinking Beer "Dusty Do You Think The Neo Nazi Furries Will Come Back?" "Jack Nah There To Stupid To Try The Shit Again" As Jack Keeped Drinking He Slowy Got Drunk "Dusty Do Y-you Thi-ink That T-This Will All Blow Over" "Jack No Mate I-i-Its Goint W-Worse" "Dusty Are We Drunk?" "Jack No We Are To Smart T-To Get D-b-Brunk" "Dusty Did You Say Bru-" Jack Lend In For a Kiss "Jack Did i Tell You That i Love You"  
Black

Chapter 2 Regret

Jack Wakes Up In His Bed With a Hangover Wondering What Happened Last Night All He And Remember Is Kissing Dusty Jack Stormed In To Dusty's Room And Takes Of His Covers And Jack Yelled "Jack WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO LAST NIGHT"  
"Dusty What Nothing To Just Kissed Me And Passed Out" Jack Looked At Dusty With a Bullshit Looked And Walk Out To Go Down Stears To Make Breakfast Like a Dank Memer, When You Want In To The Kitchen There Was No Becon So He Made Egg And Pancakes "Jack Making Pancakes Maker Memer Pancakes" "Dusty What Are You Doiing?" Dusty Was Standing At The Edge Of The Kitchen Door Spying On Jack "jack How Long Have You Been Standing There?"  
"Dusty Too Long" Jack Was Embarrassed "Dusty So How Many Pancakes Are You making?" "Jack 69 And You And Have 21 Pancakes You Cunt Pepsi Pepsi" Later When The Pancakes Ware Made, "Dusty The PANCAKES TASTE LIKE SHIT, Fam"  
"Jack Well If You Don't Like Then Don't Eat Then ):" "Dusty Thats What Am Doing" "Jack Okay );" Jack Made The Most Stupid Pancakes In The World, Footsteps Footsteps "Dusty Do You Hear That?" "? Throwing a Flashbang" The Window Breaks As a Flashbang Goes Off Disorienting jack And Dusty Smash Glash Breaking The Bronies Are Storming The House They Take Jack And Dusty Black Dusty Is Waking Up In Tied To a Cold Chair In a Dark Room a Blinding Light Shines In This Face No One To Be Seen "Dusty Hello?" Footsteps "Dusty Who Are You" The Footsteps Are Getting Faster Stop a On The Edge Of The Black Nothing Witch In The Dark a Figure He Speaks In a Deep Voice "? How Much Do You Think Your Life Is Worth?" "Dusty . . . To Much F-For You To Take It A-Away" To Grows Taller "? HOW MUCH DO YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS WORTH" "Dusty One Million Dollars" He Walks Back In To The Darkness, Dusty Thinks How To Can Escape And He Remembers He Has a Pocket Knife And Starts To Cut The Rope, He Untied Himself And Is Touching The Walls To Find a Door And He Does He Opens It And He Saw The Bronies He Was Kidnaped By Bronies, The Bronies See Him And The Alarm Goes Off Dusty Starts To Run As Fast As He Can Saying "Dusty GOTTA GO FEST" SONIC MUSIC STARTS TO PLAY His Legs Be Come a Blur And He Out Runs The Bronies Sonic Music StopsDusty Sees a Box And Hinds In It But The Box Is Fulled With Dildos He Hears The Bronies Run Past Him And Gets Out Of The Box And Takes a Dildo With Him He Walks Tring To Find Jack But He Can't As He Was Walking He Saw a Crate With The Name "JACKAWESOME1324 Sold To The Furry Mafia" Dusty Runs To The Crate But Stop And Hind Next To a Box When Bronies Ware Picking It Up And Moving It Dusty Followed And It Was Going To The Next At a Dock And The Jack Was Getting Loaded On To a Boat Dusty Jump On The Boat But a Bronie Seen Him And Jump On To KILL Him The Brony Pulled Out a Rainbow Dush Glock And Hunted Down Dusty. . . BANG BANG The Sound Wake Up Jack Still Inside The Crate The Boat Started To Move And a Body Of Dump Of The Side Of The Ship

Chapter 3 Sold

Jack Wakes Up Getting Unloaded Off The Ship "Brony Here You Go" "? Is He Alive?" "Brony Yes He Is " "Furry Maifa Shut Up And Put Him In The Back Of The Truck" "Jack Hey Let Me Go You Furry Cunt" Jack Had To Sit In a Crate In a Bumpy Car For 2 Hours, Jack Was Getting Unloaded In To The Maifa Hindout And They Open The Crate Jack Jumps Out Hitting Some NEW Fag In The Face But They Hold Jack And Tie Him To a Big Matel Chair Legs And Hands Tied With Leather Jack Yells Profanities At The Furry Pricks, They Gag Jack And The Leader Walks To Him With a Needles With a Weird Liquid In Side Of It The Furry In Inject The Liquid In To Jack "Jack HMMHGHMHMMHGHM" "Furry Maifa Leader Shut Up" *Slaps Jack* At This Point The Maifa Hear Yells Of Pain Dusty Breaks Open The Door With Bullet Hole In His Arm "Jack HMMHGHMHMMHGHM" Don't Worry Mate i Will Save You Dusty Pulls Out a Rainbow Dush Glcok And Shoots All Of The Furfags In The Head Dusty Goes To Help Jack But Something Happens Jack Starts To Grow Fur And a Tale "Jack HMMHGHMHMMHGHMHMMHGHMHMMHGHM HMMHGHMHMMHGHM" Dusty Untied Jack With His Sonic Fast Legs, Dusty Pick Ups Jack And Uses His Sonic Fast Speed To Get Home And Put jack In His Bed Jack Fell a Sleep. Jack Woke Up And Got Out Of Bed And Want To The Bathroom And Looked In To The Mirror To See That He Became a Furry "Jack WHAT THE FUCK" Dusty Started To Run To Jacks Room "Dusty What?" Dusty Walked In To The Bathroom "Dusty WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU" "Jack I Don't Know"  
Jack Ran Down Stears As Feest As He Can Go Away From Dusty Dusty Want Looking For Jack And Found Him On The Couch Crying Dusty Sit Down Next To Him "Dusty Jack You Do Know Am Still Your Friend Right?" "Jack I Know But Looked At What i Am" "Dusty I Never Said This To You But. . . I Love You"  
"Jack . . In What Way?" "Dusty In This Way" Dusty Lend In For a Kiss, Dusty Climb On Top Of Jack Jack Was Blushing, jack Was Taking Off Dusty Top And Dusty Of Taking Off Jacks Trousers Just a couple s econds later Dusty Was Sucking Jack, Couple Minutes Later Dusty Was Fucking Jake In The Ass As Hard As He Could, This Want On For a Little Time But Jack Started To Glow And Change Back Into a HUMANBEEN And Da Got Da Marriage In End And They Lived The Happys Evered Affteds


End file.
